


Into The Sky

by Waitlist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hope's Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitlist/pseuds/Waitlist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Sonia Nevermind finally gets the chance to experience a new future, bright with hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, but it's a sweet calm before the storm.

Men and women of high-class status, wearing high-class clothing smiling and admiring the princess from a close distance. They watch her highness wave serenely to the crowds of applauding nobility, the sun beaming down on the royal gathering. The King and Queen didn’t often take their eyes off the celebrating audience, but today every single pair of eyes in Novoselic were on the young, glowing princess Sonia. She was more beautiful than ever, dressed in a smart gown of the Novoselic colours. Her long gold hair was pinned back with a bow, leaving a light fringe to frame her face. There was no mistaking that this girl was a princess. Every turn of her head and twirl of her dress radiated that fact. However, the people weren’t watching Sonia for her beauty or grace. The princess was leaving her country.

Hope’s Peak Academy, a globally known and respected school for the leaders of tomorrow. That’s where Sonia’s flight would take her; into the wonderful and modest country of Japan. When the invitation first arrived, the King and Queen discussed it in depth before giving their daughter a solid answer. During that time, Sonia had poured over books and enlisted tutors to help her learn Japanese. Going to Hope’s Peak meant a lot to her, all the palace residents could see. So when the time came that the King and Queen made their decision, how could they say no?

Of course, they said to their grinning daughter, this is a perfect opportunity for you to explore new places, learn new things and most importantly, meet new people of the same age. Spending time with other prestigious teenagers would be good for the Princess, they said. After all the arrangements were made, Sonia was only one month away from escaping via a royal private jet.

Now that the day had come, she realised that she would miss the smiling Novoselic sun. What would her Ladies-in-Waiting do around the castle now? Reaching the plane’s steps and ending her regal parade, Sonia turned to face the masses; they all held held their breath to gaze at her. Instead of speaking and risking emotional distress, the Princess simply gave Novoselic’s trademark two-armed salute. The crowd cheered, returning the gesture with enthuasiasm.

"Good luck, Sonia. Do your homework and get good grades," Her father said quietly first, exchanging private goodbyes with his daughter.

"Yes, write us plenty and tell us about your lovely friends and teachers!" The Queen hugged her tightly. After letting go, Sonia smiled gently down at her supportive parents.

"Goodbye, mother, father," She spoke as she took the last step on to the royal plane, "Or perhaps I should say, sayonara."

The pilot was signalled. The Princess was seated down with her luggage and a small window to view the skies. With one last tranquil wave, the jet began its journey upward and onward to the rest of Sonia’s life.


End file.
